


Roses

by Anthem0705



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst?, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Vampires, idk - Freeform, maybe witches and werewolves???, prbly slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthem0705/pseuds/Anthem0705
Summary: A gloomy vampire with a bounty on his head and a hotel owner that somehow gets involved.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to challenge myself and try writing again. It's been awhile, hopefully this works out lmao. Updates might be inconsistent due to multiple reasons just a warning, I apologize in advance :( Also some chapters may or may not be proofread.

Miniscule. That’s one way to put it, the human life that is. Tiny, insignificant mortals whose only true accomplishment is creating chaos in their footsteps. Really just primal beings as much as they love to believe they are an evolved species yet, they are as equivalent to an ape as two twins. It’s laughable really. Have you ever heard that hell is not some fictional underworld rather the land which we live now? Years ago he believed this to be pure falsehood. That didn’t make sense. However now after many...many years have passed perhaps it is true. Humans are here in a constant battle of good vs evil. Many suffer. Many will die. When they die maybe they then are finally set free from the devilish world this is. He no longer fears death. In fact he awaits. He fiends for it. Countless days he’s waited for the day to come be it by other causes or his own. But alas, he was bound to suffer for eternity. His bones will never ache and skin never wrinkles. He did not get to see the beauty of aging. Instead he saw those around him wither like roses come the treacherous winter. In fact, that's how he would describe humans. Roses. Vibrant and pretty to look at. However the thorns on them show just how dangerous, how painful, and how ugly they can be. 

He sighed. His cold breath unnoticeable in the harsh winter air. He walked down the brick road. Remnants of the past the local historical society couldn’t let go. That’s one thing he admits he would ever say he is grateful for. It reminds of his younger days of a bustling new city. The wagons of local merchants and farmers going up and down. They’d holler “Get you fresh apples!” or pull you aside and tell you about the deal you couldn’t resist. Majority of the time it was a scam. However naïve as people are they ate it up. Besides them you would see many of the local folk walking the bustling road. The noble women in their fluffy big dresses adorned in ruffles, silk and jewels. The delicate lace covered hands holding their umbrellas that served no purpose other than for show. Alongside them would be their servants. One or two, sometimes even four. They would follow neatly behind as if following a mother duck. Noble men were just as polished. Tailored suits, well really only a man of money could afford a suit regardless. Some had canes and some wore tall top hats. Taller the better. Hundreds of years later changkyun would akin this to a character he saw in a Dr. Seuss book. He let out a rumbled chuckle at the thought. 

Moving on, then you’d have the commoners. Just day to day people who worked for the nobles either directly in the house or in the many businesses they owned. Nothing special about them. Just passing phases in life not to be remembered in history or by their relatives after a couple generations. That's better than the completely forgotten though. The children abandoned or escapees from the black-market. They meant nothing to no one. Not even to each other. After all it’s everyone for themselves in a life of basic survival. That’s what he was. Yes, this road was bittersweet. He spent his last moments of life on this road before he entered the endless spiral of always. Honestly he spent the last couple of years avoiding this place. A few years of the same scenery and a few close calls every now and then was more than enough for him to finally leave this horrid nest he had called home. Thus he left, never looking back. Ironic how everything goes in full circle.

With a jingle of bells he pulled open a wooden yellow door. A tad bit too pastel for his taste. He squinted his eyes slightly at the almost overwhelming use of yellow inside the place. Half tempted to just walk out and stay at the undeserving over priced hotel a few minutes away, he internally groaned. What he needed was some place to lay low for a little bit and this tucked away hotel was just the spot. He didn’t need for her to find him. Walking up to the counter his black heeled boots clattered with the obviously aged wood floors. They creaked almost eerily with each movement. Perfect for alerting he noted. He was about to hit the bell sitting atop the counter when a head poked out from behind the counter wall. “Hi! Welcome to B’s Hotel, give me just one second and I’ll be right with you!” The man said grinning brightly with dimpled cheeks. Changkyun grimaced. It was one of those kind of humans.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow burn sloowww ,so on that note, would yall prefer short chapters (about as long as this one) which I can probably update more frequently or long ones which could take a bit longer?

Click. Click. Changkyun eyed the man behind the counter's hand as he pushed the top of the pen in his grip. Click. Click. “Ok I have two rooms currently available!” He said grinning. “One is located upstairs and the other is actually a basement room. Which sounds super weird, but it’s been renovated and well...cheaper.” The man said the last bit with a sprinkle of flair. 

Not to be prestigious, but changkyun has enjoyed the luxuries of his long life. From things he somehow conned to the many suitors he’d bewitched who did not think twice about indulging him. So, yes that upstairs room was probably the best he’d get at a place like this. However the basement called to a darker side of himself. Literally. It’d be darker with less natural light. He wouldn’t have to worry about the sneak of rays through cheap curtains. 

“Uhm..” The young man whispered out, noticing the vampire's trance, “I can show you the rooms first if you would like?”

Brushing his hand through his black hair briefly, changkyun slipped his card across the wooden counter. “No, that's alright. I will take the basement room.”

After the quick exchange of payment changkyun grabbed his single black suitcase off the floor. The cashier looked at him quizzically as if trying to piece how someone who prepaid for a month is supposed to live with just that small case. Tilting his head changkyun practically hissed, “Are you going to escort me to my room or do I have to wander until I find it myself?” Yeah it came off kinda’ rude, but he has a schedule to adhere to. Specifically he has to set up his makeshift coffin. Why? It’s just an urge he can’t resist. Corny as shit he admits, but being confined, surrounded in dark confines it's comforting. It’s the closest he’ll ever get to experiencing death. Also he’s just really hungry and wants to nibble on the pack of blood he saved from his last victim. 

His snarky remark however didn’t even make the attendant flinch. Practically flying from behind the counter the man walked with a spring in his step, “Of course! Since you’ll be here awhile I can give you a tour of the communal areas too!” 

“I’d rather no-”

“Over here” the young man cuts him off seemingly unaware that his offer was about to be turned down, “this is the resting area”. He says motioning with his hands at a living room-like area. There were two arms separated by an antique looking sofa. They were a light beige and sat on top of an intricate rug. The room was lightly decorated and sported a bookshelf with an assortment of thick books. Well now. That caught his attention, but he’s not about to say that out loud. He opted to stiffly nod instead. Despite his urge to rush the guy changkyun just slugs along behind him as he quite animatedly talks about the building. 

Changkyun learns, Jooheon is his name. He apparently grew up in this home and chose to convert it into a hotel when his folks passed away. That was about 2 years ago and well, business had been slow. However he tells over the past week he’s had a sudden influx of customers. He then proceeds to show him the kitchen as the ones in the rooms are really just a microwave and a mini fridge. Then the garden which is well kept. Jooheon handy work apparently. Finally they back track and he reaches just past the vampire's face with his arm. It’s a quick movement to flick on the lights. Changkyun shutters lightly at the faint smell that wafted off. “So your room is just down these stairs, they creak a lot but I assure you they are safe.” He chuckled. “Well I’ll leave you to it. Goodnight! And if you have any questions feel free to just ring the bell at the front counter.”

With that Changkyun practically flew down the stairs and gave a curt nod once he reached the door then proceeded to slam it shut. Once he heard the young man's steps walk away he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Two days without food was really doing something to him. He managed that one kill, a homeless woman, it was quick and it was easy. It was also desperation he was on the run he didn’t have time to find the “perfect victim” so he had settled. That meant though that he had only this low quality blood. You are what you eat and this woman had barely eaten. He could barely taste any flavor as he bitterly sucked on the packet in his hand. He feels like this is what water used to taste like. Just nothing. Boring. You need it to survive, but other than that you’d rather not drink it if you had other options. 

Tossing the now empty packet in the trash he quickly opened his suitcase. Finally. His peace, his beautiful baby, his coffin. He unfolded the plastic in haste and snapped the corners with a satisfying pop! To indicate they were locked in place. Placing it on the bed he jumped inside. He laid back and instinctively folded his arms across his chest after he pulled the zipper closed from the inside. Getting this custom made 20 years ago was the best investment he’d ever made. Trying to conceal an actual coffin in this day in age was the hardest thing he had ever experienced. Well besides being currently hunted, but that's besides the point. Taking one last hushed breath he let his conscious slip away. 

He wakes up with a gasp. His throat is dry, eyes aching, and body stiff. Honestly he isn’t sure if that's normal for a vampire, but he’s going to assume so as he’s experienced this since day one. He carefully unzips his blacked out plastic coffin. Peeking out the crack just to ensure all is dark. Pulling down the rest of the way he stretches and he can practically feel his muscles coming back alive. Looking down at the clock it reads 7pm. Perfect. The sun is setting and it’s time for the hunt. He feels an almost animalistic urge of excitement.


End file.
